


divine temptress

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: “My love, my darling, mydearest!”
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Kudos: 35





	divine temptress

Gomez’s voice is a rush of warm breath and damp, impassioned kisses, the words that tumble from his lips a never-ending admission of affection. “ _Querida_ ,” he moans, hands gently rubbing across Morticia’s hips. “My love, my darling, my _dearest!”_

He kisses her abdomen, the touch of his tongue making her shiver.

Their eyes meet over her body, the dark room bathed in moonlight.

“The picture you make,” Gomez murmurs, enamoured. “Death could not compare!” He sighs. He _aches._ His hands run along her inner thighs, his mouth already salivating. “Oh, Tish. May I?”

Morticia smiles, slow and torturous: tempting. “ _Oui_.”


End file.
